particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Progressive Conservatives (Kazulia)
| Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | Website = www.pk.kz | politics = Politics of Kazulia | political parties = Political parties of Kazulia | elections = Elections in Kazulia | }} The Progressive Conservatives (Kazulian: Progressive Konservatives) are a centre-right conservative political party in the Republic of Kazulia. The party was founded in November 3635. Ideology Economy PK is economically, moderately liberal and wishes to have a free enterprise economy with modest government interference in order to ensure that competitiveness, fairness and innovation develops. The party favours low yet progressive income tax, balanced budgets, maintenance of full employment and public-private cooperation in infrastructure and housing projects Ecology The party embraces a moderately skeptical environmental policy putting the needs of humans and industries before those of animals and plants but nevertheless fighting pollution and preserving forests and fisheries, with the private sector dominating the effort. The party supports increased and speedy industrialisation. Defence PK supports maintenance of a strong military with access to all relevant types of weaponry. The party favours increased military spending which it views a part of an effective deterrent. The party favours the restoration of Kazulia's nuclear deterrent. Healthcare PK supports the creation of a private run universal healthcare system funded/subsidised by public insurance. PK fervently supports giving patients choice with regards to hospitals. PK favours reducing over-regulation and 'oppressive laws' with regards to smoking and organ donation. Education PK believes in a largely private but publicly funded education system in which parents have a lot of choice on schools. The party also believes in increasing the number of charter schools in operation and granting public schools greater independence in day to day management and curriculum choices. Social Issues PK is moderately conservative on social issues and tends to oppose many alternative lifestyles and extreme social liberalism in general. It supports marriage equality and limited pregnancy termination rights (first trimester) Social issues are highly divisive in the party with considerable distances between its several factions. Devolution PK opposes devolution in general and favours the maintenance of a strong central government. The party however is committed to the maintenance of local government structures with the limited powers they already have. Justice PK maintain a hardline approach to law and order issues. It supports increasing police powers, restoration of the death penalty for multiple homicides (harsher punishments in general) and opposes decriminalisation/legalisation of drugs. Monarchy The party is divided on the subject although a slim majority of members favour the restoration of the constitutional monarchy which was abolished in the early 36th century. A strong minority (mostly from the classical liberal wing) oppose the restoration of a monarchy. Foreign policy PK embraces an internationalist foreign policy of ample engagement with foreign nations and humanitarian intervention in foreign conflicts. It is a pro-Dovani party and supports closer cooperation between the Dovani nations. The party opposes unrestrained free trade (beyond Dovani borders). PK proposes to limit immigration to Dranland to 'very small numbers' and supports crackdowns and expulsion of illegal immigrants. Religion While most members of PK are religious, the party is mostly united on a policy of supporting separation of church and State (in a less strident way than the more rabidly secularist parties) The party supports recognition of Hosianism as the nominal state religion of Kazulia. Structure PK is organised into a national party and five provincial parties which operate in each fylke. The party is led by a Chairman who is elected at a party conference and re-elected each year. The electoral college is made up of party delegates (including elected MSs, provincial assemblymen and delegates elected by party members) Power in the party is strongly decentralised, with most of it lying in the hands of the provincial parties who nominate national and local candidates. The party also has hundreds of associations across the nation (441) who nominate party delegates who in turn attend party congresses and create the party's national and departmental platforms. Factions PK has several factions in it the most prominent being the liberal conservatives, classical liberals and traditionalists. Smaller factions include social liberals, ultra-monarchists and social democrats. Being a 'big tent' party, the party strives to accommodates all these diverse groups. Liberal conservatives - the dominant faction is made up of members with relatively less traditionalist social views and moderate liberal economic views. Prominent members include party Chairman Statsminister Jens Norvik and Health Minister Trond Widvey Classical liberals - the second largest faction believes in laissez faire economics and mostly liberal views on society. Prominent members include former Deputy Chairwoman and Finance Minister Dr. Karin Stang. Traditionalists - These are staunchly conservative on social issues and but differ on economic views, They are the most monarchist faction in the party. Members include Defence Minister Sverre Foss IV and Interior Minister Edith Jenssen Support The party's support is strongest amongst middle class citizens, rural voters, small scale farmers, small business owners, military families and small town dwellers. It is strongest in the north, west and southwest of Kazulia and does best in the fylkes of Agatha, Flindar and Hent where the party often lead the fylkes' governments. History Under Jens Norvik (3635-present) The party was refounded in Idunn, Hent where it had been founded 132 years earlier as the Forent Konservative Partiet (United Conservative Party) Hent fylke Appeals Court judge Jens Norvik was elected party leader by delegates. Norvik sought to present an alternative to longtime leftwing rule in Kazulia. He led the party to victory in the 3538 election, scoring an impressive 34% of the vote and winning 104 seats in the enlarged 300 member Stortinget. The party currently leads the government with Norvik as Statsminister and has embarked on a course of economic deregulation and democratisation of the Republic. The PK won a second election in 3642 with a considerably reduced number of seats. It returned to government, this time more cautious about economic reforms. In November 3545 Jens Norvik retired from politics and passed on the baton to his Deputy Trond Widvey Leadership 'Chairpersons' *Jens Norvik - 3635 - 3645 * Trond Widvey - 3645 - present 'Deputy Chairperson' *Dr. Karin Stang - 3635 - 3642 * Trond Widvey - 3642 - 3645 * Grete Holmboe - 3645 - present 'Parliamentary Leaders' *Kjell Harlem - 3639 - 3645 *Peder Steen - 3645 - present Election Results 'Legislative elections' . Category:Political parties in Kazulia